Issa Shuzen
Issa Shuzen is the father of Moka and her sisters, as well as a very influential figure among the vampire race. Issa is the third dark lord of the Yokai society and the head of the shuzen family. His goal is that he wants perserve harmony into chaos and rule the world as a vampiric god. Issa Shuzen is also the 473rd Emperror of the Holy Roman Empire (renamed Shuzen Empire) and serves as the ruler of the city Rome the captial city of Italy. Issa was a minor character in Rosario + Vampires and the main antagonist of Eds + Vampires. Personality Issa Shuzen was a highly intelligent and calm sophisticated man who unlike other vampires wants to live in peace and prosperity among the human race. But Issa was a ruthless vampire, who would not hesistate into killing a human or a monster who stands in his way. Issa has shown an certain level of inconsistency regarding his personality, although common elements have been an outstanding malice regarding the human race and God, and a well defined superior complex( he thinks every creature is inferior to him) when confronting his enemies. Issa is also shown to be cunning, callous, and pragmetic being with the sole goal of perserving harmony into chaos and ruling the world as a vampiric god. One of Issa's most notable traits is his hunger for power, doing whatever it takes to attain greater power and have it under his command. Due to this, he is extremely manipulative, as seen when he manipulates the whole city of Rome, including the very members of the Roman military into his ways. Issa is truly emotionless in every sense of the world and does not even remember what it was like to have any feelings. He claimed that this allowed him to have a clear understanding of the heart, but in reality, this had warped his mind into believing that only anger, hatret and other negative emotion were what make up most of a heart. His lack of emotion deprives him of remore for his actions, as well as the loss of the other members of the Fairy Tale organisation with the exception of his family. The only thing he truly cared about was his family and goals and his desire for power, and even lamented it when it was damaged. However he appeared to value friendship and love. Despite his ruthlessness and emotionless, Issa shows clear love and treats his family well such as celebrating his daughters birthdays with them and he even seems supportive of Akasha's plan to have Moka leave the mansion for fear of having something happen to her because of that thing in the basement and seems to treat Double D as his own son. Issa owns a fairly large European styled castle, which is the meeting place for vampires of all of Japan and is apparently well known in the Yokai Underworld. It is implied that the Shuzen house is probaly the most fearsome place of all of Japan due to the high number vampires who lived there and was dedicated as the commanding hero of the people's republic of China, Italy and The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland during the 19th century. Relationships Issa and Edd - It would seem that Issa and Edd shared a father son relationship in the past. During his childhood, Issa was the right hand man of Edd's biological father the second dark lord, thats how Edd and Moka met in the first place, but they drifted apart after many years they meet again. Issa sees Double D as his own son and wants him to rule the world with him, but Edd refuses because Double D thinks that he was going enslave the world, not save it. Edd and Issa are arch enemies. Issa and Moka - Issa showed clear love for his daughter Moka and even celebrating her birthday's with their families. Issa showed great respect for Moka's fighting abilities and wants her to rule the world with him and perserve harmony and chaos, but Moka refuses. He was the true creator of Moka's rosario. Issa and George - Issa served as a holy knight and supreme commander of the British Army under George IV of the United Kingdom back in 1813. He had hundreds of british soldiers under his command and has a huge amounts of respect and loyalty for the King of the United Kingdom and swore an undying oath. 27 years later, after sealing Alucard the strongest vampire along with the third dark lords, Issa gave in to his vampiric nature and assassinated George by feeding on his blood. Issa and Tsukune - Issa serves as the anti-hesis of Tsukune serving as both an ally and enemy to him. Upon meeting him, he hated Tsukune because he chooses a fake Moka over his real daughter however he gains an begrudging respect for him once he takes the Rosario out of his hand without him knowing. After Issa realised that his vampire powers were potentially an equal to Alucard's he became impressed but not amused because Issa has already surpassed Alucard. Issa and Akasha - Issa and Akasha were husband and wife and the parents of Gilver Akashiya, Jake Bloodriver, Edd Akashiya and Moka Akashiya. In 1813, Issa was choosen by Akasha who was the leader of the Three Dark Lords at that time and managed to defeat Alucard by sealing him with the Yamato. Later Akasha made Issa into a vampire as a gift for saving the world. Issa and Alucard - Issa and Alucard were sworn enemies back in the 19th century. Alucard was originally Issa's most powerful opponent, because he was the strongest vampire and was unable to beat him with regular weaponary. It only took the powers of the Three Dark Lords and the Yamato in order to seal Alucard from destroying mankind. Many years after defeat Alucard and becoming a vampire, Issa is now a Shinso Vampire and has become the Third Dark Lord after the death of his beloved and has now surpassed Alucard. In 2006, he founded Alucard's clone and reincarnate Miyabi Fujisaki and made him an enforcer in the Fairy Tale organisation, who would later became the leader of the 1st subdivision. Powers and Abilities As a shinso vampire, Issa Shuzen is one of the most powerful vampires in the Yokai Society even surpassing Alucard who was known as the strongest vampire in existence. Although he is said to be a powerful individual nonetheless as his powers were mentioned to surpass those of a strong S-Class vampire. His powers exceed that of a standard S-class Yokai, able to throw anyone with just a wave of his hand. One unique ability Issa can utilize is physically injecting their blood into another person through their fangs. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his or her body, but may temporarily transform into a vampire physically as strong as a vampire. The downside to this is diminished strength upon successful transfer into the host's body, as Gilver need to recuperate the lack of blood circulation in his system. However, this ability is extremely dangerous, constand injection will slowly damage the host's body, perhaps killing the host. Issa's primary ability allows him to absorb defeated monster's souls and enslave them. This power was the one that Alucard inherited before his destruction. While Alucard can only summon monsters for a short amount of time due to his low magical power, Issa can fully utilise this ability with infinite power from the stream of chaos he commands. It's also said that death guards the souls Issa absorbs for guarding the areas of the Shuzen mansion. By the use of the Crimson Stone, Issa gained dominion over the Grim Reaper Death spell amd with him his service and powers. The shimigami can open the deepest of the gates of Hell to summon demons of various kinds for Issa's Army and the Fairy Tale Organisation. The Shimigami is very loyal to Issa and is said to be Issa's confidant and close friend. Issa is an immortal who possesses superhuman endurance. Typical weapons would almost certainly not harm him, similar to Alucard. However, certain weapons and measures, such as Holy Water and the Yamato are capable of harming and killing him. Issa is also invulnerable to attacks to any part of his body excluding his head. In his demon form, he seems to have lost this power. Issa's power has been shown to have an effect on human behaviour. Issa's curse, in fact, drove many humans insane, and sent them into a murderous rage. Issa has also shown abilities to control humans insane, and sent them into a murderous rage. Issa has also shown abilities to control humans without possessing them, for example, in Harmony of Despair, his charm spell, when making contact with a female, would temporarily strip them of their will and put them under his control. Wherever Issa goes, his dominion of the Crimison Stone allows the ancestral Demon Castle which is the Shuzen mansion to appear anywhere, and anytime he desires. In short, as long as he lives, the Shuzen Mansion will never be destroyed. Thanks to the Ebony Stone, it is always nightmare in the area surronding the Shuzen Mansion. Issa Shuzen is a powerful magic user, easily capable of summoning fireballs, flaming meteors, beam attacks, and swarms of vampire bats and wolves to name a few. Even his extremely powerful Demonic Megiddo attack requires little effort on his part to perfrom. Added with the fact that he commands Chaos, no demons can match Issa for his throne, but except for a chosen few, such as Edd, Tsukune and Moka, no vampire hunters can match his powers either. Issa favours confusing his enemies by teleporting to bats or black light to appear anywhere and catch his victims off guard. He also favors changing into mulitudes of vampire bats with a large one as his main bat or into clouds of mist for long range teleportation. Like his wife Gyokuro, Issa is one of the best among Yokai detection, but his is much more advanced than Gyokuro's. His echo-locational abilities are so powerful that he is able to accurately detect life sources with a several thousand-meter radius. Like all vampires, he can heal from anything excluding an anti-vampire weapon wound to his heart or cutting off his body. Like all vampires he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks or cuts. Issa's powers are described as very immeasurable and divine like. Category:Characters Category:Anti heroes Category:Vampires Category:Dark lords Category:Demons Category:Antagonists